Oh, Lovely You
by xXDark.Lord.MeloniousXx
Summary: One shot Lemon for Stan and Kyle. : Kyle and Stan fight, Stan goes to apologize...sexy chaos ensues...MUAH HA HA HA


**A one-shot EXTREME LEMON**

**NC-17, YAOI SMUT, BEWARE, YOU HAV E BEEN WARNED**

Stan stared at the closed door with an itching jaw. What was it that he was here for? Cartman was usually the one who dropped Kyle's homework at his house whenever he was absent and he had been that day, so no one usually came near Kyle when he didn't go to school. Not to mention, Kyle and him…they hadn't spoken the past two days. Stan hadn't realized how hard it was to go one simple day without him, much less two. Stan looked to his wrist, glancing at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. Time. Time had given Stan many things. Time gave him patience, maturity, growth, his seemingly unbreakable bond with his best friend and realizations of emotion. Time had also taken, though. Time made the rope of trust between him and his forlorn friend so tight and thick, creating a whirlwind of history, laughter, tears, sacrifice and honesty as their past. They were closer than the average husband and wife, able to tell one another anything and everything, no matter what that meant. What Time had taken away was that trust. Time had given Stan something he hadn't planned on and he could not tell if Time had given him a curse or a blessing. He didn't know how to react once he realized what Time had given him, so he beat his friend to a pulp two days prior to these moments standing before Kyle's door. It must have been point five seconds since he rang the doorbell; what could be taking him?! Anxiety pulsed through his body as the door opened to Kyle's mundane expression.

Time. Time had been kind to the two boys. Stan was handsome, and he knew that; soft, manageable ivory hair, a soft, boyish face and his ocean eyes. Stan's thin brows curved as he looked to his best friend. Time had been kind to Stan, but to Stan…it seemed Time had been kinder to Kyle. Kyle's fro had calmed into loose, silky curls that worked like water-glossed slinkys; his eyes enhanced their magic, emerald effect as his freckles grew lighter and a little more wide-spread across his cheeks. His body had grown tall, about the same height as Stan, and with his late join on the track team his adolescent muscles were thin, but visible. The pale boy standing before Stan; oh, Stan could only imagine the confusion and hurt, the betrayal and anger that was flooding his friend--

"W-wait, don't shut the door, dude!" Stan shouted once he realized he was being locked out again.

His hand caught in the space between the threshold and the door, he yanked the door back to reveal the red-headed boy again. Kyle was wearing a tight, cotton turtle-neck sweater that matched his hypnotizing eyes and plaid pants that were a mix of dark green, red, black and white. He was glaring at Stan as he snarled, "What, Stan? What's so important?"

"I…I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. So spit it out."

"N-not here…"

Kyle perked a brow, "Yeah? Where, then? I'm not leaving the house."

Stan bit back a harsh comeback and pleaded, "Kye…please, just…just let me talk to you…"

"What do we have to talk about?! You fuckin' jumped me outside our high school where our entire freshmen grade watched you smash my fuckin' face in! So what do you want to say now that you couldn't say then, huh? You've got some story all spun up for this?" Stan watched as the boy shouted, mesmerized by his jade, unversed eyes…

"You know I'm getting pretty fuckin' sick of these stupid outbursts, why can't you just tell me when you have an issue with me?!"

Stan's eyes widened in worry as he gained, "N-no, I don't have an issue with you, Kye…just…just let me talk…"

Kyle swallowed foul words, crossing his arms with an agitated face painted. Stan nearly glowered, telling him sarcastically, "You're looking right snarky."

"I think I have a right."

Stan was reminded of the serious sin he had committed against this angel of perfection and sighed, "Yeah…you do."

"So? What do you need to tell me?" Kyle pressed, clearly eager to get away from the cold weather outside.

"Not out here. Let me inside."

Kyle snorted a hallow laugh, "Ha! As if I'd let you in after what you did to me!"

"Kye, you'll want to be inside for this."

"Yeah? What're ya gonna do? You can't hurt me anymore, I know you won't."

Stan wanted to cringe; _"You can't hurt me anymore."_

That stung.

"Kye…I don't want you to be…"

"Be?"

"Ashamed."

Kyle laughed again, "I'm not ashamed of anything, Stan. So you can go right ahead and do whatever it is that you think is so humilia-"

Kyle's sentence was cut short by the intrusion of Stan's lips. They were pressing against Kyle's shyly, though hungrily. The flakes falling around them suddenly weren't as cold as before; the scene was almost touching. The snow was falling around them, Kyle's body only just outside the doorway with his 

eyes wide in shock as the handsome, charcoal haired boy leaned down and slanted slightly to press an innocent, sweet kiss unto his best friend. When the kiss broke and Stan looked up at Kyle through half-lidded eyes Stan was quite sure he's have an aneurism; Kyle's pupils shrank, his face a deep red…he was worse than ashamed—he was disgusted. Stan was going to run and hopefully regurgitate all of the butterflies teasing his gag reflex that had somehow not expelled the tumor of lunch in his esophagus at the very realization of how nervous and upset he really was. As he went to turn and run he felt a sharp force pull him into warmth. He looked back to see Kyle dragging him into the house, his hand tightly around his arm. Once they were both in the middle of the living room which had been renovated since the seventh grade into dominant colors of red and green **(A/N: HA, IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE CAUSE HE'S A JEW AND HIS HOUSE IS CHRISTMAS COLORS: HAVE A GOOD LAUGH WITH ME! HA HA HA!)**

Stan looked to Kyle as he shut the door and shot a predator threat with his eyes to Stan's.

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" Kyle ordered.

Stan smirked, a new found confidence; probably deliria due to the inward seizure he was having.

"Fucking you."

Kyle's face flooded with scarlet, his fury and embarrassment sparkling in his eyes as he snapped, "H-Have you been cheesing?!"

"What?"

"Have you been cheesing?"

Stan snorted a laugh, "No."

"So you're…not drunk or high or anything?"

Stan stepped toward Kyle and replied softly, "'Course not. Kye…I need this…I need you."

Kyle backed away, looking somewhat hazed and conflicted, "S-Stan, what about Wendy? A-And didn't you come here to tell me why you beat the living crap out of me?"

Stan froze and thought for a moment before replying bluntly, "I don't love her, she doesn't get me like you do. I beat you up because I heard about you kissing Bebe."

"Bebe? As if, she's been all over me since I broke up with her in the sixth grade. You know I'd never kiss her…you know I don't like her."

Stan looked up to his friend and asked, "Would you kiss me?"

Kyle blushed more furiously, sending Stan's heart on fire.

"W-why are you…" Kyle trailed off.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Kye…to realize you're all I have."

Kyle's callow and inexperienced nature was becoming harder and harder to reject as Stan stepped closer to the boy. Kyle stuttered, "A-All you have?"

Stan finally pinned Kyle against the wall and ran his lips across Kyle's heated cheek to his pulsating, reddened ear and whispered, "All I have. The world is so ugly out there, Kye…but you're beautiful."

Kyle gasped as Stan wrapped his toned arms around Kyle's limp body, bringing him to his toes. Stan tore away and watched Kyle. They were both aware that Stan was waiting for a response; a yes or no, a rejection or approval. No words left Kyle's mouth, though. He only straightened his posture, intaking deeply before taking Stan's hand in his own and leading him somewhere new. Stan's heart was racing, his head dizzying as he realized Kyle was leading him upstairs, to Kyle's bedroom. Once they entered Stan had no chance to catch his breath from nearly sprinting up the stairs, his mouth was imprisoned by Kyle's. Stan blushed and pressed into the kiss, eventually losing control over his instincts and running his watering tongue over Kyle's thick lips.

Kyle nervously, though encouragingly let him enter and entertained him in a dance for dominance. Hands began running down cheeks and necks, eventually Stan's hands found their way to Kyle's stomach. Stan ran his hands under Kyle's sweater, breaking momentarily from their kiss to remove the barrier. He quickly removed his own jacket, throwing it to some forgotten corner of the room as Kyle unbuttoned his collared shirt. He found himself distracted with the perfectly chiseled body of his friend, but once Kyle had discarded of the wretched wear he captured Stan's lips and tongue again. Stan let his nearly shaking hand fall to Kyle's chest, securing the pert bud between his fingers, erecting a shaky moan from his best friend. Stan rose his other hand to the opposite side and performed the same treatment. Stan's mind was pounding with the images of what he wanted, of what this was leading to and he couldn't last for more than a few minutes in this teasing contest; the very sounds echoing against the back of his throat from Kyle were enough to harden him.

He tore away and they both gasped for air and somehow made it to Kyle's bed. Kyle was being straddled by Stan on his bed, their hands tracing every crease and crevasse of each other. Stan was deeply kissing Kyle when he escaped Kyle's lips and ran his tongue along Kyle's agape lips, then trailed down Kyle's neck, stopping to kiss and lightly bite on tender flesh all the while. The small gasps and moans bouncing off the walls and into Stan's cerebellum was more rewarding than anything he had ever experienced. His hands wrapped around Kyle's waist as he dipped his tongue into Kyle's navel, forcing a small yelp. Kyle's thin physique easily allowed Stan to hold his sides with only one hand on either side; like his very own doll. Stan wrapped his fingers beneath Kyle's waistband and sharply pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder along with the dark green boxers that would have charmed Stan's humor had he not been so overcome with lust that he could think of nothing but Kyle naked before him. And as his mind's eye promised, Kyle's body was a glorious sight. Every measurement hairless, strong and perfect. Stan looked up from his black bangs to the forest eyes of his friend.

"S-Stan…" Kyle murmured.

Stan's abdomen throbbed with want as he looked to the boy; his face nearly glowing red, his eyes innocent but misted with romance. Stan smirked evilly, leaning down and kissing along Kyle's thigh, 

causing the boy the lightly thrust forward. Stan smiled, satisfied with his control as he repeated the pattern on the other thigh; another thrust and needy whimper assured Stan that he had teased the boy enough and he should reap his reward for patience. Stan stretched a strong hand over Kyle's lower stomach, hoping that would control any thrusting from that point on, then took Kyle into his mouth. The moment Kyle felt the too-welcoming heat he moaned, arching his back and advancing forward again. Stan ran a hot tongue over the shaft, teasing the head hungrily, greedy to hear more of Kyle's whimpers and groans of pleasure. It wasn't long before Kyle gripped Stan's satin hair as a sign that he was nearing the edge, but in response Stan only tightened around him then pulled back, running his tongue along the bottom as his teeth lightly grazed the top. Kyle gasped and came shouting Stan's name. Stan swallowed and licked the residue from his tip; he crawled up to Kyle's sweating, flustered face and took Kyle's bottom lip, sucking and licking it before releasing it again. Kyle switched their positions, topping Stan and quickly removing everything remaining on Stan's lower half. Kyle kissed down Stan's neck, halting to lick and bite at the tender flesh near to his collarbone. Kyle continued his travel down Stan and stopped at his nipple, taking the small hill into his mouth, running his tongue around over while teasing the other between his fingers.

The cute whimpers escaping Stan only made Kyle want this more, encouraging him to advance. He moved his lips to the other side and returned the teasing pleasure to the moist, pink spot. After a few more moments of holding himself back he shot up again, passionately kissing Stan. Stan did not see coming however, Kyle's intention. Having now been aligned with Stan's body again, he thrust forward and heatedly grinded against the boy. Stan very suddenly moaned into Kyle's kiss and Kyle could feel the heat radiating from Stan's cheeks to his. He smiled and slowly added more and more pressure, until he was certain that Stan had taken enough abuse and torture, he finally leaned down and returned the warm, wet massage. Stan's strong waist bucking under him was hopeless to tame, so Kyle gave up on that idea from the very beginning, but it wasn't long before Stan climaxed, crying out the name of his lover. Kyle cleaned the crime scene below Stan's waist with his tongue and gave Stan's bottom lip loving attention before collapsing beside Stan in a sweaty, nearly foggy aftershock.

"Dude…" Stan began.

"Yeah?" Kyle breathed.

"I fuckin' love you."

Kyle laughed, "That's pretty gay."

"Yeah, I know." Stan chuckled.

"I fuckin' love you too."

Stan smiled and leaned over, kissing Kyle again. Kyle straddled Stan again smiling into the kisses, tongues playing along each other. Stan couldn't stand being the topped, so he turned over and pinned Kyle again. Their fervent kissing continued, the loving atmosphere couldn't be broken by anything, not a thing, no way, now how—

"Oh my fuckin' God…"

Kyle and Stan both shot their wide eyes to the door to see their obese acquaintance Eric Cartman staring wide-eyed at them. He dropped his papers and books and laughed manically as he ran down the stairs, howling in humor, "OH, MAN, THIS IS TOO GOOD! HOLY FUCK, THIS IS TOO FUCKIN' GOOD!"

Stan and Kyle shot up out of the blankets, wrapping sheets and random cloths around themselves as they ran after the fat boy screaming, "CARTMAN!"

**I couldn't help myself XD**


End file.
